some things are better left unknown
by KahnShao
Summary: a man down on his luck finds the lament configuration and decides to open it. He soon wishes he hadn't for some things are better left unknown. Rated M for language and gore. One shot.


**Some things are better left unknown**

**A man finds the lament configuration and decides to open it. Whom he encounters makes him wish he had wished that some things are better left unknown. Rated M for gore and language. I do not own Pinhead or Hellraiser…you know the rest.**

**John Bishop was 29 years old and down on his luck. He wished for all the world that his luck would change…he would do whatever it took and pay whatever the price. John had grown up in a middle class family with parents who did their best raising him. But he was always wanting more….always looking for a bigger and better thrill. To change his life. It just so happened that during one of his jaunts around the city looking for such a thrill he came across an old antique shop.**

'**Funny…' he thought to himself. 'This wasn't here before, might as well go and check it out.' John entered the shop. The place was old and stale…the smell reminded him of his grandparents' attic when he was a boy. That and mothballs. A seemingly impossible old man sat behind the counter. "What is your pleasure sir?" The old man creaked. John looked at him afraid to speak for a moment…thinking if he did the man might shrivel up and turn to dust from the sound waves coming from John's voice.**

**John looked around the shop until his eyes settled upon an oriental looking box. For some reason this box seemed to call to him. "Uhh, how much for the box?" John asked. The old man grinned. "What are you willing to pay for it?" He asked. John shook his head. "All I have is a $50 on me." The old man grinned even wider. "Take it. Its yours…it always was." the old man pushed to box to John. "I have been told that once you solve the box you get pleasures and a thrill to the extreme." John stared at the old man. He wanted to tell him he was full of shit but somehow believed what the old man was saying. "Well if it delivers what is promised why don't you keep it?" he asked. The old man sighed. "I am too old for such pleasures now. I have no need for them. But you on the other had are still young and vital. You can use the box more than me but be warned. Using the box has a steep price; not money. Are you willing to pay such a hefty price?" John rolled his eyes. The old man was getting annoying now. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." John took the box and left.**

**When he turned back around to glance at the odd store again all he saw was an old abandoned boarded up building. "What the fuck?" John said aloud. He glanced down at his prize just to make sure it was real. It was. He went back to his appartment to try and open the box. He cleared a space in the living room and made sure there was adequate lighting. He took off his shirt and sat right down in the middle and began fiddling with the box. It was surprisingly easy to manipulate and each time he moved a piece correctly he heard a chime.**

**Had he been paying attention he also would have heared omnious moans and creaks coming from the walls of his appartment. He slid his thumb delicately across the circle piece of the box and pressed down. Suddenly the box leapt from his hands onto the floor and finished solving itself. It opened up and as John tried to get a closer look he was greeted by various chains flying out at him. Each chain imbedded itself deep into his skin and pulled itself taught forcing John to stay in whatever position the chains wished him to be in. Currently he was standing. John howled in agony as the hooks imbedded in his skin began to change shape. While not fatal it made sure he was held in place all the while hurting like hell. Now the walls began to split apart revealing another area that he knew damn well should not; could not exist.**

**Three figures came into view almost immediately. One of them was female..not at all hideous but rather beautiful. If it had been a different situation John would have definatly been interested. The woman was palish blue wearing black leather. She was bald and had wires coming out of her head area. Some wires even poked into her cheeks. Her throat was held open be wires and yet somehow she didn't seem to be bothered by that too much. She was holding a filleting knife in one had and a hook in the other. She looked at him with complete indifference.**

**The next figure was a fat blobbish male with sunglasses. He too was clad in leather and rather than the throat wound he had a gaping wound in his belly which he was currently fingering. He was licking his lips and staring at him with mild interest. He was creamy pale. He stood across the female by the door. Neither seemed to acknowledge each other's presence…or if they did know the other was there they did not care. John stared at the two terrified. They looked back at him. The female looking bored as if she had done this many times before (and she had) and the fat butterball looking at him with interest and anticipation.**

**The third one that came in looked even scarier than the first two. He was tall and orangeish in color. He was clad in leather like his two companions but he had no visible eyes. His lips were pulled back and held in place by wires exposing his teeth. So far he was chattering. Although John could not understand a word of it the others did and nodded silently. The thing didn't seem to have any weapons (like butterball) but that did not ease his fears. He stood next to the female and stared directly at John seemingly grinning (if that were possible) he made to to his place without eye sight which made John wonder. How the hell did that thing get around? Hearing, smell, heat sensors? What ever it was he didn't have any problems finding his way around.**

**The last one that came into being was a tall male dressed in leather. The front of his chest had to strips peeling downwards causing nasty wounds. The man seemed unbothered by this. He looked at John as if he had done this before. His eyes were black and cold. He looked at his companions then back at John with indifference. He had grid marks on his bald head with pins sticking out of them. Again this did not bother the man. This was Xipe Totec. Or otherwise known as Pinhead. Pinhead took his place in front of the others directly in front of John.**

"**Who are you?" John blubbered obviously scared. These things before him didn't seem the type to be very friendly. "Explorers in the further reaches of pain and pleasures. Demons to some, angels to others." "What do you want with me?" John asked. Pinhead simply looked at him. "You opened the box…we came. Now you must come with us…we have such sights to show you. Pain and pleasure indistinguishable." Pinhead replied a slight smile on his lips. John had to think fast. Maybe he could bargin with these things. "Wait. If its my soul you want then maybe we can make a deal. If I can find another to take my place then-" "We do not make deals." The female whispered in her scratchy voice. John guessed it was due to the throat wound. "It is your flesh we want to experience. Not your skills at bargining." Pinhead finished.**

**John was near tears. Were these things so heartless and cruel as to not make a deal? "Oh no tears please… it's a good waste of suffering." Pinhead replied. "Kirsty tried that with us once. But she evaded us." Female hissed. Pinhead nodded in agreement. John was thinking now. If he could get this Kirsty and bring her to them would they let him go? Pinhead could seemingly tell what he was thinking. "We are not here to take Kirsty. Even if she were here with you we could not take her. For she did not open the box." Pinhead replied. John knew he was lost. All because of a fucking box. **

**He began to curse and scream at the cenobites. "FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING BITCHES! CUNT THROATED WOMAN MOTHER FUCKING WHORES FUUUUUCCCCKEEERRSSSS!" John screamed at the top of his lungs. Female's eyes widened in shock. Never in her existence as a cenobite had she heard such language. Even Pinhead's eyes twitched. "Ahhh spirited." he replied. The chains tightened themselves and further imbedded themselves into his skin. Female came forward and began to make the first cut from John's sternum to naval. John screamed in agony as his intestines were exposed. Next the Butterball and Chatterer came forward and administered their own brand of torture. Pinhead kept the chains tightening and making every nerve ending in John's body scream in agony. John's intestines hung from his body in ropes and the skin peeled away from his arms. Within a few hours he was skinned, nearly gutted, but remaining alive and conscious of the whole ordeal.**

**Finally with a final pull John was torn apart by the chains sending blood, sinew, and intestine all over the place. With a satisfied sigh Pinhead picked up the box and reset it. Everything was back as it were before the cenobites made their appearance and before the box was opened minus John of course. It was as if nothing had happened whatsoever. The box and cenobites were gone.**

**A few months later another young man went into an old antique ship looking for an unusual item. He spied an oriental looking box sitting on a counter with an old man behind the counter. "What is your pleasure sir?" the old man asked with an eerie grin.**

**Read and review. I am working on another chapter story featuring pinhead and hopefully it will be up soon.**


End file.
